It is common practice to provide latches on edge connectors for circuit boards for latching the circuit board to the connector housing when it has been inserted and is in its functional position. Under some circumstances, the latches can be integrally molded as part of the housing; however, integral plastic latches have shortcomings in that they are subject to breakage or other damage and they may not provide sufficient retaining force for some circumstances, particularly where the connector housing contains a large number of contact terminals which exert relatively high forces on the circuit board. Accordingly, it is common practice also to provide stamped and formed metal latches for retaining the circuit board in its functional position in the connector housing. In accordance with one aspect thereof, the invention is directed to the achievement of an improved metal latch for a circuit board edge connector which is capable of exerting relatively high retention forces on the inserted circuit board and which is not subject to damage as a result of careless or other inappropriate handling.
One known type of circuit board connector requires insertion of the edge portions of the circuit board into the connector housing with the plane of the board extending at a first acute angle relative to the board receiving face of the housing and requires pivotal movement of the circuit board to its functional position in which it extends at a second acute angle which is less than the first acute angle. Again, connectors of this type have been produced which have integral plastic latches which may be satisfactory under some circumstances but which are inadequate for conditions where a large number of contact terminals are contained in the connector housing and where relatively high forces are imposed on the circuit board by the terminals when the circuit board is in its fully inserted functional position. In accordance with a further aspect thereof, the invention is directed to the achievement of an improved connector latching system for circuit boards which require such pivotal movement of the board when it is moved from its insertion position to its functional position.